Judge Nemo (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Judge Nemo was originally a young man who was drafted into a seemingly endless war between the countries of Gustark and Rekidona, while on a mission he was left for dead in a desert until he was saved by a Nun named Artina, however, she was on the opposite side of the war and was killed for treason because she was healing an enemy soldier, soon Judge Nemo would be tortured for being affiliated with a battlefield medic from Gustark and his family was executed alongside him. This created a hatred that allowed his soul to survive without being reaped by a reaper and Judge Nemo spent the next 400 years coming up with a plan to destroy all of humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 5-C to 4-C 'with prep time '| Low 1-C | 3-C | Low 1-C Name: Judge Nemo (Real Name Unknown) Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: Male Age: At least 415 Classification: Ghost, Ruler of the Human World and the Netherworld Powers and Abilities: Likely Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Teleportation, Intangibility |''' Destruction on a Multiversal scale, Existence Erasure, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Control, Teleportation, Creation, Reality Warping '''| Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Berserker Mode, Weapon Mastery |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Size Manipulation, Magic, Darkness Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Unknown, Moon Level '(Could blow up the Moon) to at least '''Star Level '''with prep time (If the generators that are fuelling the bomb are destroyed they may make a Black Hole) with prep time '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Was going to destroy and recreate the Cosmos) '| Galaxy Level '(Are based off of clones of powerful demons but aren't too powerful since Valvatorez and his team were able to beat them) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Was able to fight Valvatorez) '''Speed: Unknown, near instant travel speed due to Teleportation | Unknown | MFTL+ '(Could fight against Valvatorez and Desco) '| MFTL+ '''(Could fight against Valvatorez and Desco) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Unknown | Unknown | Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown |''' Multiversal '''| Standard melee range to Stellar |''' Standard melee range to Planetary '''Standard Equipment: Unknown |''' None Notable '''| Varies (Axes, Swords, Spears etc) |''' Dual Magichange Sword 'Intelligence: High '(With his intelligence he took over the Human World and the Netherworld) '| Non-Sentient | Learning Impaired '(Can only grasp the concept of hatred that Judge Nemo has for humans) '''| High Weaknesses: Soul Reapers or anyone who can attack souls can destroy Judge Nemo, Destroying the generators have a chance of not making a Black Hole, Judge Nemo cannot see angels or holy beings |''' If Judge Nemo gives up on destroying the world then Fear the Great will dissipate and take Judge Nemo to Limbo and destroy his soul '''| The Malices are mindless creatures Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fear the Great: Judge Nemo grows to be many times bigger than Earth and creates several giant balls of dark energy and makes them collide with the Earth to destroy it. Key: Judge Nemo | Fear the Great | Malices | Possessed Judge Nemo Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1